Cherry Blossom
by 2nd yakuza ranze goth
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menegangkan. Hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku. Mungkin dari pada disebut kehidupan baru, lebih tepat membuka lembaran baru di kota besar. Huff hari ini kehidupanku sebagai mahasiswa dimulai! mimato, taiora, a little bit sorato n michi! RnR minna おねがい :


**_[Misaki Junior High School, Hokkaido. Spring Time]_**

Angin musim semi membawa helaian bunga sakura berguguran meninggalkan tempat bergantungnya. Memberikan nuansa keindahan di musim yang dipenuhi kesedihan ini. Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, musim semi adalah musim yang menyenangkan. Musim ini adalah musim memulai kehidupan baru, musim dimana kesenangan kembali bersemi setelah musim dingin yang begitu panjang, musim yang begitu ditunggu-tunggu. Tapi bagi diriku, musim semi ini adalah musim yang berarti perpisahan. Musim yang berawal dengan kesenangan tetepi hal itu begitu singkat, seperti halnya bunga sakura ini. Mereka mekar begitu cepat, lalu selanjutnya gugur begitu saja.

Hari ini adalah hari pelepasan para senior di sekolahku, yang berarti hari ini aku akan berpisah dengan dia. Dia akan melanjutkan sekolahnya ke Tokyo, di Odaiba High School yang merupakan sekolah favorit di sana. Walau memang prestasinya di bidang akademik tidak begitu bagus, tetapi dia memiliki kemampuan di bidang olah raga khususnya sepak bola sehingga dia bisa mendapatkan beasiswa ke sana. Benar-benar beruntung kan? Bagi murid yang berada di daerah seperti kami ini, sulit sekali untuk menembus sekolah favorit nasional seperti itu. Hebat… Hebat…

"Bagaimana Tachikawa? Merasa sedikit grogi?" suara itu menyadarkan aku dari lamunanku yang melayang entah kemana.

"Ah… Tachibana-_senpai_, hmm… iya… sedikit sih" aku melirik kearah senpai yang merupakan pelatihku sambil memasang senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kalau kau merasa gugup, coba kau ambil nafas dalam lalu keluarkan perlahan. Setidaknya itu akan sedikit menghilangkan rasa gugupmu…"

"Ba… baiklah _senpai_…" aku pun mempraktekkan hal yang diajarkan oleh senpai barusan.

"Semangat ya Tachikawa!" Tachibana-_senpai_ memberikan aku sebuah senyuman yang begitu dalam. "Aku yakin kau bisa. Kau memegang peran penting dalam pentas kali ini."

Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan tugas mengisi acara pelepasan kali ini, sebagai salah satu anggota vocal group. Nanti aku akan mendapatkan bagian menyanyi solo yang cukup banyak, jadi aku tidak boleh melakukan kesalahan fatal. Mungkin hari ini adalah kesempatan terakhirku untuk bertemu dengan senpai… yah~ besok dia akan berangkat ke Tokyo, meninggalkan kota kecil ini untuk waktu yang lama. Maka dari itu aku harus memberikan penampilan yang berkesan pada kali ini.

Tuhan… semoga saja semua berjalan lancar! Izinkan aku menyatakan perasaan ku terhadapnya, atau bila tidak bisa setidaknya berikan kesempatan aku untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dirinya. Kerena aku bosan hanya dianggap sebagai sosok naïf yang tidak bisa apa-apa olehnya.

* * *

**_[Four Years Later, Odaiba Town]_**

Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar menegangkan. Hari ini aku akan memulai kehidupan baruku. Mungkin dari pada disebut kehidupan baru, lebih tepat membuka lembaran baru di kota besar. Huff~~ hari ini kehidupanku sebagai mahasiswa dimulai!

Aku Tachikawa Mimi, 18 tahun, mahasiswa baru di Tokyo Daigaku dan mengambil konsentrasi Ilmu Psikologi. Hari ini semester baru dimulai, seiringan dengan dimulainya _hanami _di seluruh Jepang. Bunga sakura sudah bermekaran dimana-mana, waaahh~ aku sudah tidak sabar menikmati _hanami_ di Tokyo. Perlu digaris bawahi, ini di Tokyo! TOKYO! Ini bukan mimpi kan?

**Cherry Blossom**

**By**

**RanzGoth**

**Disclaimer :**

I just own this fanfic, Digimon Adventure and all the characters belong to Akiyoshi Hongo

**Pairings :**

I dunno, just look at this story from the beginning to the end…

* * *

**[Normal POV]**

Gedung pertemuan utama Tokyo Daigaku dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang. Upacara penyambutan mahasiswa baru baru saja berakhir, sekarang adalah saat dimana para mahasiswa baru tersebut mengelilingi area perkuliahan mereka. Tentu saja mereka didampingi oleh para _senpai_. Dengan ditemani oleh kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran, para _senpai_ dan _kohai_ tersebut dengan riangnya mengelilingi area kampus yang tidak bisa dibilang sempit ini. Dari sekelompok mahasiswa tersebut, mungkin dapat terlihat satu mahasiswa yang paling menonjol diantara yang lain. Rambut coklatnya yang digerai tertiup angin, tubuh ramping disertai postur tubuh yang tinggi, mata berwarna hazel yang begitu menghanyutkan siapa saja yang melihatnya, senyumnya yang tidak pernah luntur dari bibirnya membuat gadis itu menjadi perbincangan siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Gadis itu tetap melangkah, tidak memperdulikan mata yang memandanginya dari tadi. Telinganya seolah tertutup saat mendengar kalimat-kalimat godaan yang keluar dari para _senpai_ lawan jenisnya. Walau memang sudah risih dengan kelakuan para _senpai_-nya tetapi tentu saja dia tidak mungkin memberikan sebuah "salam 5 jari" di setiap pipi para _senpai_ yang menyebalkan tersebut. Dia tidak mau cari mati di hari pertama kuliahnya ini.

"Hei rambut coklat, habis ini keliling denganku yah!"

"Gadis _pink_! Siapa namamu?"

"Uggh…" sepertinya gadis ini sudah mencapai puncak kesebarannya. Tangannya sudah dikepalkan, berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Umm… Tachikawa, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara itu perasal dari sesosok gadis berambut sebahu yang merupakan _senpai_ pendamping rombongan gadis yang dipanggil Tachikawa tersebut.

"Ti… tidak apa-apa Takenouchi-_senpai_… aku hanya merasa…"

"Hei Takenouchi, _kohai_-mu ini manis sekali. Biar aku saja yang menemani dia berkeliling kampus ini" suara itu berasal dari belakang rombongan ini. Seorang laki-laki dengan gaya rambut _Mohawk_ menghampiri gadis berambut merah yang dipanggil Takenouchi ini, seperti akan mengintimidasi gadis tersebut.

"Maaf _senpai_, adalah tugas saya menemani mereka mengelilingi kampus ini. Pihak Universitas memberikan saya kepercayaan mereka terhadap saya. Jadi bila _senpai_ ingin menggantikan tugas saya, maaf sekali… Saya akan tetap berkata tidak." Gadis itu berpicara dengan mantap kearah laki-laki yang dipanggilnya _senpai_ itu.

"Berani sekali kau…" laki-laki berambut _Mohawk_ ini berusaha mengancam gadis Takenouchi ini. Tangannya dicengkramkan di kerah kemeja gadis tersebut. "Kau berani melawan senior-mu, eh? Berani sekali kau… kau kira kampus ini milikmu hah?"

"DUAAAKKK"

"Maaf _senpai, _saya tidak suka ada seorang yang mengganggu pekerjaan saya. Mereka semua adalah tanggung jawab saja, tak sembarangan orang dengan enaknya meminta satu diantara mereka!" gadis itu berdiri dengan tegap. Memandang sinis kearah _senpai_-nya yang sudah terbujur lemas si tanah.

"Waahh~ Takenouchi-_senpai _ keren!" semua anggota rombongan itu bersorak. Kecuali gadis Tachikawa. Dia hanya bisa memandang takjub kearah _senpai_ pembimbingnya tersebut.

"_Hebat… Takenouchi senpai itu hebat sekali… aku… aku ingin sekali menjadi seperti dia…"_

"Tachikawa?" suara itu mengagetkan gadis berambut coklat ini dari lamunanya.

"E… Eh? _Senpai_?" Tachikawa Mimi hanya bisa terbelalak, merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas mengetahui _senpai _yang telah menyelamatkannya ada tepat di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Lain kali kalau ada senior yang iseng seperti itu jangan segan-segan untuk memberikan pelajaran ya!"

"I… Iya… A… Arigatou _senpai_…" gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Seandainya dia sedikit mendangakan kepalanya, mungkin dia bisa melihat ekspresi yang begitu mempesona dari _senpai_ nya yang satu ini.

* * *

Hari demi hari sudah terlewati terhitung semenjak penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Sekarang system pembelajaran sudah dimulai. Mahasiswa baru sudah mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan barunya. Sekarang mungkin jarak antara _senpai_ dan _kohai_ sudah tidak begitu kentara. Semua terlena dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang memilih terus belajar walupun sedang tidak ada mata kuliah, ada yang memilih bermain dengan teman klub nya, dan beberapa ada yang memilih bersantai di bawah pohon sakura yang banyak tumbuh di sekitar Universitas ternama di Tokyo tersebut. Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang menguncit ekor kuda rambut coklat berkilaunya dan dibalut kemaja putih serta rok pink muda tepat diatas lutut. Tangan kanannya memegang beberepa buku yang terlihat lumayan tebal, serta tangan kirinya membawa sebuah keranjang yang terlihat seperti bekal dalam berjalanan.

"Huaaaah! Akhirnya ini saatnya! _HANAMI_!"

Gadis itu berlari kearah lapangan luas yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura dan bunganya yang sedang berguguran. Suasana disana begitu sepi, gadis yang bernama Mimi ini menemukan tempat strategis ini baru kemarin saat dia berkeliling kampus sendirian sambil mencari tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Setelah menemukan tempat ini, dia langsung memutuskan untuk ber_hanami_ pada keesokan harinya.

"Tempat ini indah sekali… mungkin lain kali aku harus mengajak Takenouchi-_senpai_ kesini. Sepertinya akan asik menghabiskan waktu disini"

"sraak"

"Eh, suara apa itu?" gadis itu meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. Tetapi suara yang mengganggu telinganya tadi entah mengapa tak muncul. Gadis itu memutuskan membuka kotak bekalnya yang dia buat sendiri dan memakannya dengan perasaan hati yang riang.

"Hei kau!"

"!" Mimi bangkit dari tempatnya bersimpuh. Gadis itu mencari asal suara yang sepertinya memanggilnya.

"Di sini!" suara itu ternyata berasal dari atas pohon sakura. Gadis bermata hazel itu mendangakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat sepasang mata aquamarine yang memiliki tatapan yang menghanyutkan dirinya.

"E… Eh? A… apa yang kau lakukan disana?" dengan sedikit berat, Mimi akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Jatungnya terus berdetak dan kakinya sedikit gemetar.

"sraaakkk"

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna keemasan itu akhirnya turun dari singgahsananya. Mengahampiri gadis bermata hazel yang sepertinya gemetar melihatnya. Satu yang pemuda ini ketahui tetang gadis yang ada dihadapannya, gadis ini melihatnya dengan perasaan takut, bukan seperti gadis kebanyakan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin 'memakan' dirinya.

"Kau anak baru ya? Kau tau tidak peraturan mengenai taman ini?"

"Pe… peraturan a… apa?" lagi, gadis itu mengeluarkan suara bergetar.

"Bahwa tidak ada mahasiswa yang boleh menginjakkan kaki disini. Mahasiswa yang menginjakkan kaki disini pasti akan mendapat nasib sial selama berkuliah disini."

"A… apa? Tidak ada papan pengumuman yang bertuliskan hal seperti itu. La… lagi pula…"

"Lagipula? Kalau aku sih disini sudah tunggu di D.O saja. Yah, aku sudah tau benar tentang konsekuensi itu."

"A… A… Aku…" gadis itu seperti menahan ketakutan yang begitu hebat.

"Siapa nama _senpai_ yang menemanimu mengelilingi kampus ini?"

"Ta… Takenouchi-_senpai_…" gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tak mampu melawan tatapan dingin yang keluar dari sepasang mata aqua dihadapannya. Seandainya gadis ini berani menatap sekilas, mungkin perubahan ekspresi sang pemuda pirang ini akan terbaca. Ekspresi yang menggambarkan keterkejutan dan… kesedihan?

"Oh, Takenouchi… kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh tidak memberitahu peraturan seperti ini?"

"Ta… Takenouchi-_senpai_ bukan orang ceroboh!" gadis itu tiba-tiba menaikkan nada suaranya. "Lagipula siapa yang percaya soal mitos aneh begini! Selama aku tidak berbuat kesalahan dan kebodohan tidak akan mungkin aku begitu mudahnya di D.O dari Universitas ini! Hanya orang bodoh saja yang mau percaya dengan mitos begitu!" gadis itu menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang begitu tegas. Berbeda dengan tatapan menghindarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ugh! Jadi kau menganggap aku bodoh, eh?" laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum sinis menatap juniornya ini. "Baiklah kita lihat saja nona _Pink_!"

"Ba… baiklah…" sekarang suaranya kembali parau. Mungkin gadis ini baru sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan. Menyumpahi dirinya bodoh sudah dia lakukan berkali-kali di dalam hatinya saat ini. Laki-laki itu akhirnya berbalik arah, sepertinya sudah menyerah dengan gadis ini.

"Oh iya, kau itu punya masalah apa dengan laki-laki?"

"E..eh?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu tentang Takenouchi dan juga tentang aku, hnn maaf… bukan tentang aku, tapi tentang semua laki-laki yang ada di sini." dari balik wajahnya terlihat sedikit _smirk_ yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Kata-kata itu entah mengapa bagai mematikan saraf motorik sang gadis berambut coklat ini. Bibirnya kelu, tak bisa menyangkal maupun mengiyakan kata-kata pemuda yang tak ia ketahui sama sekali identitasnya ini. Ah! Mimi tak ingin mengetahuinya sama sekali. Hatinya mencelos, sepertinya memang salah pilihannya memisahkan diri dari teman-teman barunya. Mungkin Mimi terlalu lama menghabiskan waktu untuk berpikir sehingga tak menyadari bahwa laki-laki berambut pirang itu sudah ada dihadapannya dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

"A..ah?"

Tak sempat berkata-kata, laki-laki itu langsung melumat bibir-nya. Mimi membelalakkan matanya, tangannya sudah berusaha untuk mendorong pemuda gila itu agar menjauhinya, kakinya dia hantamkan sekeras mungkin agar pemuda itu terlonjak tetapi sepertinya hasilnya nihil. Semakin kuat Mimi melawan, maka semakin liar lumatan yang diberikan pemuda itu di bibirnya. Gadis itu menyerah, entah mengapa kekuatannya menghilang begitu saja. Mungkin memang seharusnya dia melanjutkan kuliah ke Universitas khusus wanita, mungkin memang seharusnya dia tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya mengambil keputusan sendiri, mungkin memang seharusnya…

"Kau menangis?" pemuda berambut emas ini terbelalak melihat kenyataan yang terjadi. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini dia melihat ada gadis yang menagis setelah dicium. Biasanya bila tidak suka, gadis akan langsung menamparnya dan meninggalkan dia dengan tatapan benci. Setidaknya dengan seperti itu tidak akan ada perasaan bersalah tertinggal di hatinya.

Tetapi gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini lain. Tubuhnya gemetar, matanya seakan enggan menatap pemuda yang ada di depannya. Bukan, bukan hanya enggan menatap pemuda yang ada di hadapannya, tetapi juga enggan menatap sekelilingnya. Hanya tanahlah objek terindah di mata gadis ini sekarang. Kedua tangannya memegang erat lengannya. Ekspresi ini melambangkan ketakutan yang amat besar. Tidak ada tatapan benci yang didapati pemuda pirang ini, lebih tepatnya bukan tatapan benci gadis ini terhadap dirinya, karena pemuda ini mendapati gadis itu meberikan tatapan bencinya terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Ke... kenapa? Ke...kenapa?" gadis ini tetap gemetar. Bahkan mengeluarkan kata yang begitu singkat dari bibir mungilnya itu tetap saja terasa sangat berat.

Pemuda itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mungkin baru kali ini dia merasa 'sedikit' menyesal memperlakukan gadis asing dengan semaunya. Pemuda bersurai emas ini menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat, lalu mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Ya, pemuda ini dengan halusnya mengusap rambut coklat milik sang gadis. Berharap dapat mengurangi ketakutannya.

"Apa aku sudah berbuat kelewatan? Maaf..." dengan halus pemuda itu membesikkan kalimat tersebut ke telinga si gadis. Tetapi sepertinya itu sia-sia, karena gadis coklat itu sudah keburu pingsan.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Suara itu berasal dari gadis berambut merah sepundak yang bisa dikatan sedikit merasa kaget. Bagaimana tidak, setelah dia mendapat kabar bahwa salah satu _kohai_ bimbingannya-baiklah, mungkin lebih tepat disebut mantan _kohai_ bimbingannya-pingsan dan dibawa ke klinik Universitas, dia langsung segera bergegas menuju tempat tersebut dan malahan mendapati sosok pemuda yang tak ingin dia lihat. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Ishida Yamato yang tidak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya. Perlu kita garis bawahi kata mantan disini, karena sampai sekarang pemuda Ishida ini sama sekali tidak bisa menerima hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

"Lama tak bertemu, _My Lovely_ Sora-chan~" pemuda itu tersenyum kearah gadis yang baru saja datang tersebut.

Gadis itu geram. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas hubungan antara gadis berambut merah—Takenouchi Sora—dan pemuda Ishida ini sudah berakhir dua tahun lalu, saat mereka masih berada di bangku SMU. Hingga saat ini pemuda yang tergolong berandalan itu masih sering memanggil Sora dengan panggilan kecilnya. Sora muak dengan laki-laki ini, apalagi sudah jelas kalau sekarang Sora sudah punya kekasih. Yah, dia sudah mengencani lelaki itu selama setahun belakangan. Lagi pula Tuan Ishida ini juga sudah terkenal dengan sebutan '_player_' di kampus ini. Seharusnya itu sudah jelas-jelas mengakhiri segala hubungan mereka kan?

"Stop memanggilku seperti itu! Tuan Ishida!"

"Aduh, aku heran deh kenapa gadis-ku ini selalu saja memasang wajah kesal kalau bertemu denganku yah? Aku heran, memangnya apa salahku?" laki-laki itu terkekeh setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

"Siapa yang gadismu hah? Sadarlah Tuan Ishida, hubungan kita sudah berkhir dulu... dulu sekali!" gadis itu sepertinya sudah berada di batas kemarahannya. Memilih tak menggubris laki-laki kurang ajar tersebut, gadis itu melirik kearah _kohai_nya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang klinik. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis ini hah?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kalau tidak percaya tanya saja ke gadis bodoh itu!" kali ini ekspresi pemuda ini berubah geram. "Sepertinya dia memang sudah aneh dari sananya!"

"Baiklah, logikanya tak mungkin gadis ini pingsan secara tiba-tiba kan?" gadis berambut merah ini sepertinya tambah geram oleh jawaban pemuda tersebut. "Aku tau jelas gadis ini tak memiliki penyakit berat, jadi dia tak mungkin pingsan kalau tak kau 'apa-apakan', Tuan Ishida!"

"Baiklah, aku hanya menciumnya!" kali ini ekspresinya menunjukkan keseriusan dan sedikit rasa bersalah, mungkin. "Demi Tuhan! Aku baru tau ada gadis yang pingsan setelah dicium!" laki-laki itu mengacak rambut emasnya. Sepertinya melambangkan sedikit perasaan stres yang ada di kepalanya.

"Dasar kau _player_ sial! Lebih baik kau keluar dari sini! Hampir semua orang muak menatap wajahmu!"

"Baiklah..." pemuda itu mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya. "Kau akan menyesal mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku, _My Lovely_ Sora-chan~" lagi, laki-laki itu kembali terkikik setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar klinik, sebelum benar-benar keluar dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"Dasar Yamato sialan!"

Sekarang di ruangan klinik itu hanya ada gadis Takenouchi dan adik tingkatnya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Gadis yang lebih tua mengambil tempat duduk yang berada di sebelah gadis yang pingsan tersebut. Sebelumnya Tuan Ishida 'sial' lah yang berada di posisi tersebut. Dibenak Sora sekarang ini muncul begitu banyak pertanyaan, salah satunya sejak kapan Yamato sang _player_ itu peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang digodanya—yah terkecuali dirinya tentu saja.

Gadis itu menatap kearah _kohai_-nya. Dia baru sadar ternyata memang gadis ini begitu manis. Mungkin bila dirinya seorang pria—dan tak memiliki pacar tentunya—mungkin dia akan berusa mati-matian untuk mendekati gadis ini. Tapi sayangnya dia adalah wanita dan pada saat ini sedang mengencani seorang laki-laki normal. Yah dengan kata lain, dia tak akan berbelok dengan mudahnya, dan tidak akan pernah! Dia mencintai laki-laki yang dikencaninya itu.

"Ta... Takenouchi _senpai_?" terdengar suara lemah yang berasal dari gadis manis yang sebelumnya tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

"Tachikawa? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar!" Sora tersenyum bahagia kearah _kohai_-nya tersebut.

"Ma... maaf membuat _senpai_ khawatir..." gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya. Seburat merah sudah menghiasi pipi putih gadis ini. "A...aku sepertinya selalu membuat Anda repot..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau adalah tanggunganku Tachikawa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena lalai dalam tugasku." kali ini gadis berambut merah itu mengusap lembut rambut gadis Tachikawa ini.

"Huaaa... Tidak kok!_ Se... senpai _sama sekali ga ada salah! Seharusnya aku... aku..." gadis ini mendadak gugup deperlakukan seperti itu oleh _senpai_ yang diam-diam sangat ia idolakan ini.

"Hahahaha, kau manis sekali Tachikawa..." lagi-lagi gadis ini tersenyum kearah juniornya. "Kuharap walau masa bimbingan berakhir kita bisa tetap dekat ya..."

"A... aku juga... berharap seperti itu..." gadis ini kembali menundukkan wajahnya. "So... Sora _senpai_... Ah! Maksudku... Takenouchi_ senpai_!"

"Aku lebih suka dengan panggilan Sora saja, karena mulai hari ini aku akan memanggilmu Mimi-chan! Bagaimana?"

"Eh... Be... benarkah? Ta... tapi Takeno..."

"Stop! Aku bilang panggil Sora saja kan? dasar Mimi-chan~" kali ini gadis berambut merah itu terkekeh mendapati kepolosan juniornya.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Lanjut atau stuck nih?

maaf bila ada banyak kesalahan penulisan, perubahan sikap chara, cerita yang pendek dan ketidak nyambungan disana sini, maklum author ga yakin ini cerita bakal ada yang baca... *reader : terus kenapa lo publish nih cerita gaje?* *author nari saman (?)*

oh iya, rencananya ini rate nya bakal dijadiin semi-M , tapi.. tapi... author ga berani buat kearah-arah seperti itu*muka polos*... cuma suka bacain aja, sepertinya *lho? /plaak

saya hanya author yang tergolong baru di dunia fanfic ini... jadi kritik dan saran Anda sangat membantu saya mengihidupkan sel-sel keinginan menulis saya :D

hihihihi

**RnR please :3**


End file.
